


Cassandra

by WalterDisneys (orphan_account)



Category: Full Tilt - Neal Shusterman, No Fandom
Genre: Cassandra - Freeform, Full Tilt, I have no regrets, This was an English assignment, a poem by a 7th grader, anyway enjoy the cringe, basically cassandra is an evil demon and blake is trying to get out of the park, full tilt - neal shusterman - Freeform, i was really young and i wrote this because apparently i was deep at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WalterDisneys
Summary: Literally a poem I wrote in 7th grade for this book called Full Tilt, but I kind of liked it, so here you go.
Kudos: 1





	Cassandra

Just one blink of the eye, and I suddenly feel  
The summon of evil, and all things unreal.  
I feel them creeping and get a wobbly knee,  
But it’s safer not to turn so they don’t look at me.  
I feel her presence engulfing my soul,  
But there’s nothing I can do besides stand in my hole.  
I feel the temperature rising, where will the nightmares start?  
It divides and divides by the beat of my heart.  
I never feel quite safe,  
While I know she is near.  
I can feel her wrap around me tonight,  
And I know she is coming in for a bite.  
Her stare reminds me of the attic I saw,  
At the top of the stairs where all sits raw,  
And it’s filled with the cobwebs of my memories.  
Memories that have grown into nightmares that swing from the beams.  
All around me, the riders are screaming without doubt,  
But what they don’t know is they won’t make it out.  
She’s always there lurking where it’s too dark to see,  
I can feel her, but I don’t fear her, not me.  
She builds her own world from what people fear,  
Trapping more and more souls year by year.  
As I jump from the boat and I soar and I soar,  
I realized I haven’t lost an oar, I’ve lost more.  
In the eye of the storm, I know lurks a ghost of chance,  
All around her the innocent spirits will dance.  
I see her turn her cold gaze towards the unlucky few,  
The ones to fall for her trap and work under her shoe.  
I have nothing to fear about the giant steel door,  
Which will lead me beyond what we’ve explored.  
I wonder what’s behind it, is it cold or is it hot,  
Is it better to be in the dark, or is it not?  
Through the park I fly and I fly on my own,  
Hoping that my wings do not turn to stone.  
If I fall through the ground, I wonder, will I drown?  
There’s nothing to fear for me, even looking down.  
At the back of my mind, the hole has closed tight,  
No more darkness can creep in from outside.  
Yet I light rows of candles, to keep the dark out,  
She’s always there hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was cringe, but I was cleaning out my google drive and found it - and since I'm purging my stuff, I decided to put whatever is half-trash up here so I can still have it. Haha, hopefully you liked it.


End file.
